


The One Where Steve is Related to Peter

by marvel_cinematic_universe_fan



Series: You're my whaaa? [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Clint and Natasha having no stake in this situation whatsoever but being their anyways, Confusion, F/M, Gen, May Parker being done with her nephew constantly getting involved in avenger's stuff, Peter Parker is Steve Roger's Biological great-grandson, Peter's grandma is gonna spill all the tea, Realisations, Sam being a therapist, Secrets, accidental civil-war fix-it, and some reflection and thinking before acting, arguments mending, because i like them, but there will be a happy ending, civil war could have been solved with simple communication, or not so accidental, there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan/pseuds/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan
Summary: In 1945, Peggy Carter finds herself pregnant with a child whose father is Captain America.  She intrust's the child into the care of her closest friend, Katherine Brown.  Throughout many decades, deaths, and world changing events, Katherine Brown had kept Peggy's secret.In 2016, Katherine Brown finds herself having only a couple weeks to live.  She decides to finally share the secret with the famous Captain America himself, her great-grandson, Peter Parker, and a ton of other people who tagged along for the ride.  This was definitely not what Katherine had expected when sharing her friend's biggest secret.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: You're my whaaa? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921378
Comments: 38
Kudos: 207
Collections: Peter Parker Stories





	1. What Happened Through Time

1945

Peggy woke up, feeling sick and depressed. She still couldn’t believe that Steve was actually gone. Her Steve, a fighter through and through who had always seemed invincible.

Of course Peggy knew that there was a chance Steve was going to die, but at the same time, his disappearance in the Valkyrie came as a shock. 

Steve and her had planned to marry after the war. Maybe even settle down and have children. That would probably never happen now, because as the weeks went by, the chance of Steve being alive slimmed.

That first week, after Steve’s disappearance, had been filled with anxiety for Peggy. She still desperately clung onto the hope that Captain America had somehow made it out.

Anxiety turned to dread and then depression as the war ended a month later. Howard sent out search parties for her boyfriend, but to no avail, Steve was nowhere to be found.

With the reality that Steve was dead, missing in action, Peggy devoted herself wholeheartedly to the war effort and her missions. When the war ended, there were no more missions to complete, so Peggy retired to her family’s countryside estate.

She wasn’t planning on staying here for long. No, Peggy wasn’t keen on the idea of dwelling on her loss. She had already made plans with Howard, to form a sort of agency with the Howling Commandos, that would root out old Hydra bases and collect their intelligence.

Sitting up on her bed, Peggy felt a wave of acceptance come over her. She wouldn’t waste her life dwelling on Steve’s death. Peggy would honor him by using her time on this earth helping make the world a better place.

Peggy’s thoughts were interrupted by the sudden need to throw-up. She rushed to the modern toilet, thank God her family had replaced the chamber pots, and proceeded to dump last night’s dinner into it.

Peggy felt her head, she probably picked up the flu or something. ‘That’s weird,’ Peggy thought to herself as her forehead felt normal behind her hand, ‘I’m not running a fever.’

In fact, Peggy didn’t have any symptoms except for her stomach problems. Maybe she had food poisoning, except, that wouldn’t make any sense. The food she had eaten last night was straight from the garden.

A horrifying thought went through Peggy’s mind. She quickly dispelled that thought, it was impossible. But wait, when was her last cycle? Peggy thought back to two months ago, oh no.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kat,” Peggy started saying as she put down her cup of tea, “I didn’t just invite you here for a social visit. I have something very important to tell you and,” she paused, “I need your help.”

“Does it have something to do with Captain America?” Peggy’s oldest friend teased. She wished the answer to that question was no.

“Yes,” Peggy replied with a tone that made Katherine stop in her tracks, “I’m with child.”

Katherine just paused, midway through sipping her tea. When Peggy had invited her over for some tea, she had assumed it was because her childhood friend had wanted to catch up, since they had rarely seen each other during the war.

This was not what Kat had expected. After dumbly staring at absolutely nothing, Katherine blurted out, “Is it Captain America’s?”

She immediately chastised herself for saying that. Of course Pegs was pregnant with the famous Captain’s child, whose else would it be. It was common knowledge, spread through the Captain America films that aired every Saturday, that her good friend Peggy and Steve Rogers were dating.

Kat still remembered Peggy admitting to her the fact she was, for the first time in her entire life, actually smitten with someone. Knowing Pegs since grade school, Katherine had never imagined that day would ever arrive.

Peggy’s voice interrupted Katherine’s thoughts, “Judging from my last cycle, I’m about 8 weeks along.”

Instead of saying something helpful, Katherine asked the worst question imaginable, “What are you going to do now?”

Peggy broke down into tears, “I don’t know.”

Kat chastised herself. Why was she so bad at handling situations? In the past, whenever Katherine had gone through something major, Peggy had always been there for her and known what to do.

Now, Peggy was going through a crisis that even she didn’t know how to solve. What was Kat to do?

She decided to just hug her best friend and give her support until she calmed down. Soon, Peggy’s tears turned to sniffles. She grabbed her handkerchief and cleaned up her face.

“I’m sorry for being so dramatic,” Peggy let out a wet chuckle, “Steve was always such a drama queen.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Katherine told her, “And I’m sorry for your loss.”

The room was filled with awkward silence, so Katherine decided to blurt out what had been on her mind the last few minutes, “If you don’t want to keep the child Michael and I could raise him or her because we can’t have children of our own.”

Katherine immediately scolded herself for saying that out loud. Ever since she was a little girl, Kat had always had a problem with keeping her mouth shut. 

“Oh my God, Pegs!” Katherine tried to fix the situation but failed tremendously, “I’m so sorry to assume that. You probably want to raise the child on your own, since it’s your own flesh and blood.”

Of course she just had to keep on talking, ”It’s just, you know how much I want to have kids. And I have a dreadful habit of blurting out every single thought on my mind.”

Peggy laughed a little, “Thank you, Katherine for always lightening the mood.”

She continued, “I actually brought you here to ask you that exact question,” Katherine looked at her with disbelief, “I know that you and Michael can’t have kids because of his accident.”

Peggy leaned forward with dead seriousness, “That’s why I’m asking you, as long as you both agree, if you two could raise my child as your own, for the rest of your lives.”

Before Katherine could speak up, intending to announce a definite yes to that question, Peggy continued, “Now don’t agree to this because we’re friends and don’t agree to it right away, this has to be something that you and Michael really want.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Katherine and her husband came over to Peggy’s for dinner. Over a meal of garden salad and a roasted pork shoulder, Peggy explained to him the situation.

Michael was dumbfounded by Peggy’s statements. His shock grew when she proposed her plans.

After recovering from the shock, Michael’s immediate response was absolutely yes. He and Katherine had always wanted kids, but could never have them. Being able to raise a child, especially from someone he knew personally, was a dream come true.

“I definitely agree,” Michael replied, “Thank you for doing this, and I just want to let you know that Katherine and I will support you every step of the way.”

Peggy made eye contact with Katherine and Michael, “Thank you for doing this, I would trust no other couple to raise my child.”

“Before you two wholeheartedly agree to this though,” Peggy continued, “I need to tell you something.”

Katherine and Michael leaned forward in anticipation, “So as Katherine knows, this child’s father is Captain America’s,” Michael nodded, he figured as much.

“That means that this boy, or girl, might inherit some of the super soldier serum.” The couple nodded again, that wasn’t so bad. 

“Also,” Peggy paused, “When this child is born, nobody can know that he or she isn’t biologically yours, because if the remnants of Hydra or some other science corporation finds out that some form of the super soldier serum is in its veins, they will do whatever they can to exploit it.”

To this, Katherine announced, “We won’t let anything happen to this child will we Michael.”

“Absolutely,” Michael agreed, “I will protect this child with my life.”

“One last complication you need to know,” Peggy began, “I’m also telling Howard Stark about this child being Steve’s.”

“Howard Stark!?” Michael replied, “He-He’s my new boss!”

“Yes, Peggy,” Katherine butted in, “I hope this doesn’t change anything, but Michael and I are moving to New York for Michael’s new job in a month.”

“That’s splendid,” Peggy clapped her hands together, “The only reason why I’m telling Howard, is because, besides Erskine, he knew the most about the super soldier serum. With you two moving to New York, your kid can have regular check ups.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next 8 months were spent in preparation for the baby. Peggy’s stomach swelled as Michael and Katherine moved to a nice townhouse in Brooklyn, New York.

When he heard about Peggy being pregnant with Steve’s child, Howard found it all the more reason to continue on his hopeless search for Captain America. He wholeheartedly agreed to check up on the child, in order to make sure the serum had no ill effects on it.

In July of 1946, Peggy gave birth to a baby girl, who Katherine and Michael named Sarah, in respect to her biological grandmother.

Peggy, Howard, Katherine, and Michael, refused for any doctors to check up on the girl, in fear that they would discover the super soldier serum and leak it to the press. Howard though, and really, anyone with eyes, concluded that Sarah hadn’t inherited her father’s powers, but instead his asthma and other illnesses.

By the time she was ten, Howard concluded from blood tests, that Sarah would only gain powers if exposed to high levels of radiation. Katherine and Michael never bought a microwave and were overly cautious to anything of science that Sarah did.

Peggy continued building Shield with Howard, but she was never a complete stranger to Sarah. The girl knew her as Aunt Peggy, a friend of her mom and dad’s.

Peggy watched her daughter grow up to be a sickly yet incredibly smart-witted journalist. She saw her marry Greg Parker and was overjoyed when Sarah gave Katherine and Michael 2 beautiful grandchildren, Ben and Richard.

When her dear friend Howard had died, Peggy was filled with sadness. He was followed closely by her daughter Sarah and then by Michael.

In her retirement, Peggy filled her time having tea with Katherine. They talked about Katherine’s great-grandson Peter, Peggy couldn’t believe her best friend was actually a great-grandmother. Goodness, she was getting old.

By the time Richard passed in 2009, Peggy’s dementia had already completely set in. When her long lost love, Steve, returned from the ice, she wasn’t aware enough to inform him that he had had a daughter.

Margaret Carter had zero regrets when it came to the decision regarding her daughter. In the early days, it pained her a little to have remained on the sidelines while Katherine and Michael parented Sarah, but as the girl grew older, Peggy realized it was for the best.

Even if Sarah hadn’t had the super soldier serum running through her veins, Peggy’s job would have been a terrible environment to raise a child in. Her decision, no matter how hard, allowed Sarah to thrive.

By 2016, Katherine was the only person left on earth who knew whose Sarah’s true parentage was. With her wits still with her, Kat was now an old lady who liked to play cards, knit sweaters, and visit her great-grandson Peter.

Peter wasn’t hers biologically though. Katherine had been reminded of that through the years every time she saw the face of Sarah, Ben, Richard, and now Peter. They all had the square Carter jawline, and a fearless determined spirit about them, the inability to back down from a fight, that Kat assumed had been inherited from Sarah’s father.

Ever since Steve had returned from the ice in 2011, Katherine had wanted to tell him about his daughter, his grandsons, and his great-grandson. But then aliens attacked New York, so Katherine thought to herself, ‘You know, I shouldn’t spring this on the man right now.’

After New York, Shield fell, then Ultron happened. Katherine intently watched Captain America through the news, wondering what his reaction would be if she told him the truth. It would probably be painful for him to know that almost all of his entire family he didn’t even know he had died, it had been a painful experience for Kat, but the man had a right to know.

In the fall of 2015, Katherine had seriously considered spilling the beans to the famous Captain America. Then Ben died and Katherine decided, you know what, it wouldn’t be wise to put this information on Peter as he’s grieving his uncle. Kat was also grieving her grandson’s life, but by this point, loss didn’t phase her.

In her old age, Peter had been Katherine’s greatest joy in life. She loved witnessing his naive wonderment at the superheroes that were constantly on TV during his childhood. His favorite superhero was iron man, which Kat found incredibly amusing, since he was related to Captain America.

Like her non-biological daughter and grandsons, Peter was a sickly child. Always suffering from an asthma attack or pneumonia, but he was also incredibly smart. Katherine loved hearing him ramble on excitedly about this or that robot or scientific achievement he had made. 

Sometimes she worried about him being exposed to radiation, with all of the science experiments he liked to do. Kat decided not to spoil his fun. Richard was a geneticist and a secret member of SHIELD, much to Peggy’s delight, so Katherine decided, if Richard hadn’t been exposed there, Peter definitely wouldn’t gain super-powers from performing amateur science experiments.

A year after Ben’s death, Katherine felt herself dying. She checked into a hospital and discovered she had stage 4 cancer. The doctor told her that she only had a few days to live, so all the nurses could do was make her comfortable.

Katherine was 96 by this point. She wasn’t afraid of death or dying, but she was afraid of leaving this earth without telling the famous Captain America the truth.

  
  



	2. Rounding Everyone Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out the truth, as does Clint and Natasha. The stage is set for everyone having a dramatic meet-up at the hospital.

Tony looked up from the nanotech suit he was working on when Friday alerted him, “Boss, there is an incoming call.”

“Whose it from Fri?” Tony asked with an annoyed tone of voice. Since Friday hadn’t mentioned a name, the press had probably somehow gotten ahold of his private phone number.

“The number appears to be from Katherine Brown.”

Huh, that was a name Tony hadn’t heard in a while. He remembered Aunt Kathy. She was a family friend, who, much like Aunt Peggy, Tony hadn’t heard from since his parents had died. Why would she be calling now?

Tony brought up her file and said, “Hey Friday, answer the call.”

“Is this Anthony?” a feeble voice called out from the workshop as soon as the call was answered.

“This is him,” Tony replied, “So, Aunt Kathy, what’s up.”

Tony looked over the list of Aunt Kathy’s descendants in her file, just to be thorough. When he saw the name of her great-grandkid, Tony did a double take then was immediately filled with dread. 

He knew why Aunt Kathy was calling him, so Tony mentally prepared himself for yet another lecture about a certain teenage vigilante.

The lecture never came though. Instead, Aunt Kathy proceeded to say, “Tony, I know we haven’t kept in touch over the past,” she paused, “The past 20 years, goodness, time really does fly by.”

“Right now, I’m dying, I’ll be gone within the next few days. Before I die though, there are some, well, issues that I’ll like to clear up.”

Tony leaned forward on his work table in anticipation, this was not how he expected this call to go.

“Now,” she continued, “I can’t tell you what those issues are right now, and they don’t exactly involve you.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief, he was curious as to what Kathy was going to share, but he was also fairly certain that it wasn’t about her great-grandson fighting crime.

“But I’m asking you to please meet me at Queens Memorial hospital tomorrow, because I need your scientific mind there and Peggy trusted your father with this information, so I'm trusting you.” 

“This has something to do with Aunt Peggy?” 

“Yes it does, I’ll fill you in on everything tomorrow,” Kathy sighed, “And one more thing, you know your intern Peter, he’s my great-grandson and this information I’m going to share with you directly affects him.”

“Huh,” Tony replied to her speech. Obviously, since he wasn’t receiving a lecture about responsibility from Aunt Kathy, this information that involved Peter had nothing to do with Spider-Man.

“I’ll be there.”

“Thank you Anthony,” Kathy replied, then immediately hung up.

Tony attempted to continue working on his suit, only to immediately become distracted by the situation at hand. What was Kathy going to share? How was Peter involved in this? And how was Aunt Peggy involved in this?

Tony delved deep into his memories before the 90’s. How did his family even know Kathy? She wasn’t a part of SHIELD, he knew that much. 

Didn’t Kathy’s husband work for Howard though? But he was a lower level engineer. That wouldn’t warrant being a family friend.

“Hey Friday,” Tony called, “Pull up all of my dad’s old files regarding the Brown and Parker family.”

“Right away boss,” Friday replied as files popped up on Tony’s holographic projector.

When Tony had recruited Peter, it had been a split second decision, so he hadn’t thoroughly done a background check. He did read enough on Peter to know that he was already ¾ of the way to becoming a complete orphan.

As Tony read up more on the Parker and Brown family, he was filled with pity for Kathy and Peter. As far as they knew, Kathy’s last biological relative was Peter and vice versa.

Tony noticed nothing abnormal in most of the files his dad had kept of Michael Brown, Sarah Brown Parker, Ben Parker, and Richard Parker. There were 3 files though, the medical records of Sarah and her two kids, that were encrypted.

That was odd. Why would his dad try to hide medical files? Tony had an accords meeting with Ross in an hour, so he cancelled it. This was far more interesting.

“Hey Friday,” Tony called, “Decrypt these files for me will you.”

“Certainly boss, it will be done in 5 minutes.”

Tony spent that 5 minutes researching Katherine Brown. From old pictures he found in Peggy Carter’s biography, he learned that Aunt Kathy and Aunt Peggy were childhood friends.

He learned from doing a little digging in census reports, that Katherine’s husband and herself immigrated to Brooklyn New York in 1946. There, Michael started working for Stark industry.

Maybe he was looking too into this. Katherine was friends with Peggy, who in turn, introduced her to Howard, making her Aunt Kathy. That would make Tony’s connection with Peter one hell of a coincidence.

Nevertheless, when Friday decrypted the files, Tony read them. The contents of those files were all about the super soldier serum. How the super soldier serum was passed down genetically. How it affected the bodies of Sarah, Ben, and Richard…

Wait a moment. Why would Kathy’s kid and her grandchildren have the super soldier serum running through their veins? Unless… 

Everything clicked into place for Tony. He started choking on his coffee, causing him to spit it out all over his suit specs. Instead of dwelling on this new theory, Tony rushed to his projector.

He scrolled through the accident files that Michael’s work, before he was at Stark industry, had recorded. Sure enough, Michael was involved in an accident while producing bombs for the war effort, causing him the inability to have children.

Tony just sat on his work stool, in shock over his recent discoveries. He ignored Dum-E’s smoothies and U’s usually whirring about.

Cap, the holier than thou art Captain America, conceived a child out of wedlock with Aunt Peggy. Tony laughed at the idea then immediately sombered. As much as Tony hated Cap’s perfectness and stubbornness, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man.

Captain America obviously didn’t know that he had created a kid, much less known that said kid and her two boys had already died before he had even started his new life out of the ice. Tony knew this because he knew if Cap knew he had a great grandson living, he would be a part of his life.

That thought led Tony’s mind off to another topic, Peter. Tony couldn’t believe he had recruited Steve’s great-grandson to fight against him and said great-grandson had stolen his famous shield. It was pretty ironic actually.

At first, Tony couldn’t believe that Peter was actually related to Cap and Aunt Peggy, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Peter had his great-grandmother’s face shape, as did his dad, uncle and grandmother.

He was also painfully similar to Steve in so many ways. Peter shared Steve’s infuriating stubbornness and naiveness about the world. During the Vulture incident, Tony lamented himself for recruiting a miniature Cap. In fact, if Tony had told Peter what the accords were actually about, he was sure, judging from Peter’s speech about not letting bad things happen, that he would have been on Steve’s side.

If Peter’s identity was revealed to Kathy, Tony was sure that the information would make its way to Steve, who would then, knowing that Tony helped his great-grandson fight crime, have a reaction worse than Mays, if that was even possible.

He texted Peter:

I_am_Iron_Man:

Hey Kid I’m going to be at the hospital tomorrow with your great-grandma. Make sure you don’t reveal your identity.

Peter never responded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint never thought that he would use the black burner phone he had been keeping since the 90’s again. The owner of the matching burner phone had died about a year ago, but starting in the late 2000’s, Peggy couldn’t even remember that she had a way to contact Clint.

Peggy was the person who had recruited Clint, taking him from that awful circus, introducing him to life at Shield. She had been an old woman then, but nevertheless, Peggy helped train Clint, passing down her wisdom to him.

When Peggy retired, she gave Clint the burner phone for the pure purpose of contacting her if there was an emergency or vice versa. They never had contacted each other on it, but Clint kept the phone anyway.

Knowing all of this, Clint was very surprised when the phone started to ring. Was somebody pulling a very sick prank on him? Or was Sharon Carter calling him? Maybe she found this phone in one of her great-aunt’s old boxes or something? 

It could always be a trap, but since Clint had hacked his burner phone, preventing people from recording his location by calling him on it, he decided to just take the call. Laura and the kids were gone for the week, because of Cooper and Lila’s school trip, so Clint was pretty bored working on the farm all day.

Instead of the expected voice of Sharon Carter, when he answered the call, Clint heard the voice of an old woman.

“Hello,” she began, “This is Kathy Brown. I'm a friend of Peggy Carter’s. Is this Clint Barton?”

That name was vaguely familiar to Clint, he remembered having tea with Peggy and her friend, a spunky old lady by the name of Kathy, right after Peggy had retired. 

Assuming this Kathy was that Kathy, Clint spoke, “It is him. How did you get this number?”

“Peggy gave me this phone in her will. She instructed me to only use it in an emergency.”

Clint braced himself for whatever emergency Kathy would announce, deciding to solve the problem no matter what it entailed. He was bored out of his mind, being stuck in Iowa with no missions to complete.

“This isn’t exactly an emergency,” Clint frowned, “But if I don’t do this now nobody will know the truth.”

Clint sat down on the wooden bench his son and he had crafted, this was shaping up to be an interesting and entertaining phone call.

“What’s the truth that you’re talking about?”

“I can’t say it now, but, I will tell you everything tomorrow, just, do you have some way to contact Captain America?”

This whole situation screamed trap. Before Clint was going to give this Kathy lady any information, she had to answer some questions.

“Why does Captain America need to hear this truth? And why can’t you tell it over the phone?”

“I’ll explain everything, just tell Captain America to come to Queens Memorial Hospital tomorrow because the truth I want to share directly involves him.”

“You still didn’t answer my questions. I am hanging up the phone right-”

“Wait, Steve Rogers had a son with Peggy Carter!”

What? Whatever Clint had been expecting, it wasn’t this. “Uhhh, explain please?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s why Captain America has to hear this news personally, he deserves to meet his great-grandson.”

Clint didn’t say a word while Kathy explained her story. He was too shocked. This story was too insane to be true, but, from Clint’s experience, that was a dead give away that a tale was reality.

The most surprising part of Kathy’s tale was the fact that Cap had actually hooked up with someone. Clint didn’t think any less of Cap for it, he had just pegged the guy as being Mr.Morals.

Kathy’s voice rang out through the phone, distracting Clint from his thoughts, “So are you going to tell Steve Rogers to come to Queens Memorial tomorrow, or am I going to die without saying my peace.”

“Wait,” Clint regained the ability to use his brain, “So are you the only one who knows about Cap having, um, offspring?”

“Have you been listening to a thing I’ve been saying Mr.I’m-so-High-and-Mighty-Avenger, that’s the whole reason why Steve Rogers needs to come tomorrow, I’m the only one who knows and I’m dying in a few days.” Kathy erupted into a coughing fit.

Clint felt a little guilty for not taking the woman seriously before, it must have been terrible to have to keep all of this information inside for 70 years.

“I’ll convince Steve to come to Queens tomorrow, even if I have to drag him there myself,” Clint promised, “But I do have a question? Why didn’t you tell Cap that he had offspring sooner, when he came out of the ice?”

“Well, I wanted to, but it was never the right time for him or my family. Either Captain America and the avengers would get into some scrap, or my great-grandson would lose another member of his family.”

Kathy continued, “And I know that right now isn’t exactly the right time either, with Captain America being a war criminal and all that, but I don’t really have a choice.”

“Okay,” Clint looked at the sky, from the sun’s position, he guessed the time to be about noon, “I should probably get to tracking down Cap if you want him to be at Queens Memorial tomorrow.”

“Oh one more thing!” Kathy shouted a second before Clint hung up, “I invited Tony Stark over tomorrow because I want to share the news with him too”

Wait what?! “Uhh, Kathy honey, that’s not a good idea.”

“Oh don’t Kathy honey me, Clint Barton,” Kathy settled her tone of voice down a pinch, “I need someone with scientific expertise to make sure my grand-son’s body is okay with the super-soldier serum.”

“I thought Tony’s dad already did that.”

“But that was then, there is more radiation technology now-in-days. Tony would be able to determine if something is dangerous to Peter. I know that Steve and Tony had a, well, falling out.”

Clint snorted. Those two idiots had way worse than a falling out, resulting in the disbandment of the avengers.

“But I need a scientist and Peggy trusted Howard, so I’m trusting his son.”

“Whatever you say,” Clint replied, “But don’t be surprised if putting those two together blows up in your face.”

Kathy hung up. Clint sighed, tomorrow was either going to be very entertaining, or a total disaster, probably both.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha sighed in contentment as she stepped into her long deserved bubble bath. As she soaked in the hot water, all of her troubles practically melted away. The fact that her family was split apart, how the girls at the human trafficking ring she took down yesterday eerily reminded her of the redroom. 

Natasha couldn’t remember the last time she had taken a bath, so, with no solo missions on her radar, Natasha decided to spend the next day as a long deserved personal care day. No missions, no boys to pick up after.

Of course one of her many burner phones had to ring. Natasha groaned, why couldn’t life let her have one relaxing day? She contemplated not answering the phone, but immediately shot down the idea. Steve could be in trouble, or worse, Clint.

With the thought of her life long best friend being in trouble, Natasha shot out of the bath. She ran over to the burner phone Natasha had with Clint and answered, dread filling her.

“Clint are you okay, are Lila and Cooper okay?”

“Oh yeah we’re fine, I just-”

“Then why did you call me, numbskull? This phone is for emergencies only. I’m at the Manhattan safe house right now having a day off.”

Clint felt a little guilty. He knew that whenever Natasha stayed at the Manhattan safe house, she stayed there to relax, but he had made a promise to Kathy.

“Tash, this isn’t an emergency so-per-say, but, I’m going to need you to get Cap and his friend Wilson to Queens Memorial Hospital tomorrow.”

“Wait why?”

“You’re just going to have to trust me on this, but it’s really important that Cap shows up there. Also, you should come to in order to support me coming there or else a catastrophe between Stark and Cap is going to happen again.”

“Okay, Clint, what is going on, spill.”

Clint sighed, Natasha could keep a secret and she was going to know anyway, so it would be wise to keep her in the loop.

“So it all started when this old lady named Kathy called me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So this Kathy lady wants Steve and Tony to be in the same room together while she tells Cap that he had a daughter who died, but not before having kids of her own. And those kids had a kid of their own so now he has a great-grandson who is alive and has the super soldier serum in his DNA.”

“Yep,” Clint replied, popping the p.

“Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“That’s why I’m coming in order to hopefully quell any fights that break out and you should come too to back me up.”

“Oh I’m definitely coming, no doubt about that.”

“Great, so I’ll meet you at the hospital tomorrow, afternoon.”

“Is that the time Kathy wants us to come?”

“She never told me a specific time so I assume anytime will be fine.”

“Okay then,” Natasha hung up the phone and sighed, this weekend was shaping up to be anything but relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a mess, but I posted it anyway.


	3. The Dramatic Meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody, minus Peter and May, meet up at the hospital. Tony and Steve somewhat settle their differences, creating a calm before the storm.

Steve walked through the entrance to Queens memorial hospital, hunching his shoulders a bit in order to hide his Captain America physique. 

Natasha had already given him a shield electronic face transplant thing, he didn’t know what it was called, but Clint had made jokes about his recognizable ‘dorito figure’ in the past, so Steve decided to be cautious when going to public places.

Natasha strode up to the check in station, like she owned the place, and said, “We’re here for Katherine Brown.”

The lady at the desk replied, “One minute,” then started clicking something on her computer. It still amazed Steve that a tiny device could be a radio, a library, and a telephone, all at the same time.

Steve’s marveling at new technology was interrupted by the woman’s voice, “It is her visiting hours right now, are you guys her family?”

“We’re not exactly related,” Natasha began in a saddened tone, “But we are close family friends.”

The lady looked at them sympathetically, “She’s in room 34c, you can use the elevator up ahead.”

The group, Sam, himself, and Nat, gathered into the elevator. Once Natasha pressed the elevator and the doors closed, Steve started asking the questions that had been on his mind for the past few hours.

“So Romanoff, why are you taking Sam and I to a hospital? Does this have something to do with the trafficking rings we took down a few nights ago?”

“Well actually,” Nat answered, “This has nothing to do with a mission, but it has everything to do with your personal life.”

Steve groaned, “Are you setting me up on another date?”

“Are you setting him up with one of those cute nurses?” Sam piped in, smirking.

Steve groaned some more, why were his friends so obsessed with his dating life?

“This has nothing to do with a date,” Natasha deadpanned as the elevator doors opened and she started briskly walking down the hallway.

“Inside room 34C there’s a woman named Katherine Brown who is going to tell you some news that you might not be ready to hear.”

Steve pondered what Nat had told him. What news was this lady going to tell him? He didn’t have the slightest idea.

The group came upon the room. Natasha knocked, then opened the door when a frail voice called, “come in.”

The hospital room was beige and sterile, like most Steve had been in. The only interesting aspect of the room was the old lady propped up on pillows, laying in the middle of the room on an inclined hospital bed.

The woman, who Steve assumed to be Katherine, was covered in wrinkles and had white hair. She was almost deathly skinny with her skin shaded a grayish pale color.

Despite Katherine’s frail appearance, she had an aura about her that screamed determination. Katherine struck Steve as the kind of lady who knew what she wanted, and didn’t care who was in her way. She reminded him of Peggy, and a little bit of his mom too.

Katherine leaned forward excitedly, “Oh good! You’re here!” 

Katherine eyed Steve, Sam and Nat, “I hope one of you is Captain America.”

Steve took off the photostatic veil, while Kat sat there, taken aback. “Okay then, I wasn’t expecting that.”

Nat sat down on one of the cushy fold-up hospital chairs surrounding the bed. “Clint is coming soon, he trusted me to bring Steve over here so you can say your peace.”

Katherine clapped her hands together, “I’m so glad you are here, you know, Peggy told me a lot about you Captain.”

Sam and Steve took the seats next to Natasha. Steve leaned forward, “Does this news have something to do with Peggy? Miss?”

Katherine chuckled, “This isn’t really news, sopersay, more like a family secret that I want to get off my chest before I die.”

Steve looked at Katherine with alarm.

“But to answer your question,” Katherine continued, “Yes, Peggy is definitely involved in this secret.”

Katherine then erupted into a coughing fit. Sam grabbed a cup of water, since it was closest to him, then handed it to Steve who gave the water to Katherine.

“Thank you,” Katherine said weakly after she had emptied the cup, “I now know why Peggy was so smitten by you, such a gentleman.”

Steve’s face reddened as he looked bashfully down at his lap. He soon looked at Katherine again with a sad gaze. “Well Peggy deserved the moon, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for her all those years.”

“Yes me too,” Katherine replied with a voice full of regret, “Now you’re probably wondering what the news I’m going to tell you is.”

The entire group nodded.

“Now I am going to tell you, but I don’t want to repeat myself, like I had to do with that Clint Barton fellow. So you guys will know everything once my grandson arrives and, well, this other guest arrives.”

Sam, who seemed to pick up Kathy’s uneasy tone regarding the other guest, asked, “Who is this other guest?”

“I suppose I should tell you,” Katherine replied, “No-”

She was interrupted by the door opening and a familiar voice ringing through the room, “Hey Aunt Kathy-”

As soon as Steve saw his face, he stood up, what was Tony doing here?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony made his way through the hospital with some flowers and super soldier serum files in hand. As his anxious footsteps thudded across the floor, Tony hoped in his heart that Peter had somehow received his text.

The situation was still pretty insane to Tony. What are the chances that Cap had an illegitimate child, grandsons, and great-grandson, and he had recruited said great-grandson to fight against his great-grandfather.

If the situation wasn’t so gosh darn sad for a, well not really friend, but ex friend, maybe frenemy, of Tony’s, he would find the situation hilarious. Now though, Tony was still mad at Cap, but he also couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy that had never had the chance to know that he had had a daughter.

Steve had made a ton of mistakes, but if Tony saw him again, he wouldn’t be an asshole about them. At least, not until capsicle had properly grieved his kid, and two dead grandsons. God, this whole situation was messed up.

Tony couldn’t help but wonder what Peter’s reaction to this whole circumstance would be. He knew the kid hero worshipped the avengers, including him which he was trying to curb, but what would he say if he knew he was actually related to one of his idols?

The kid would obviously be shocked, Tony was still shocked. The news might also open a whole new set of wounds relating to his parent’s and uncle’s deaths. Maybe Peter would be happy he was related to Cap? They did have the same set of ideals.

All of these thoughts were pushed aside as Tony came to Aunt Kathy’s hospital door. He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, lying to a dying woman’s face about her great-grandson’s dangerous after-school activities. Okay, that sounded really bad. No, he was going to just not mention Peter’s vigilante status, and hope that Peter didn’t mention it too.

As Tony opened the door though, all of his plans were immediately put on hold. There, sitting beside a frail old woman, who he assumed was Kathy, were Sam, a very sad looking Steve, and Natasha.

Tony couldn’t say that he was 100% surprised that the three superheroes were there, this whole situation heavily involved Cap, but he wasn’t expecting Kathy to have the means to contact the rogue avengers.

Steve immediately stood up in surprise. Tony saw him look at Natasha with distrust. 

Sam’s voice was heard over the awkward silence, “Really Tash, this was some elaborate set up to get those two to get over themselves and talk it out.” He muttered under his breath, “Because, I definitely would have approved of the plan.”

Tony turned to Kathy, “You never told me he was going to be here.”

Kathy squirmed nervously in her seat, “That’s because, well, I knew you wouldn’t have shown up if I did, and I know I haven’t told you the secret yet, but you just have to trust me, I will tell you all everything when my great-grandson arrives.”

Steve looked at Tony warily and even a little guiltily, then asked, “Does this secret include Tony too?”

“Well,” Kathy started to explain, “Yes and no, it doesn’t involve him directly, but it involves his father a little bit, and he’s going to help with it.”

“That’s not confusing at all,” Sam piped in.

Tony took a seat on the opposite side of the bed from Steve, “Don’t worry Aunt Kathy, I believe you, because I know the entire secret.”

Kathy turned to Tony in shock, “Wait how do you-” Realisation dawned upon her, “Howard kept their medical files didn’t he?”

“Yep,” Tony said popping the p, “Don’t worry though, they were encrypted, I deleted them so no one is ever going to know.”

“Good,” Kathy replied.

Steve looked from Kathy to Tony, then to Romanoff. He was confused as to what situation at hand was all about. Was this some elaborate set up by Romanoff? Probably not, seeing as Tony knew the ‘secret’ as well. Maybe it was an inside joke? But why it was unlikely that Tony would play an inside joke on him, considering the fact that the last time they had seen each other, the two men were trying to kill each other.

Natasha must have sensed the tension in the room, because she spoke up, “Boys,” she eyes Tony and Steve, “This whole meeting is about Cap and Kathy’s great-grandson, so leave your personal vendettas outside this room, or get it over with before a minor is involved.”

Tony suddenly found studying his pants to be very interesting. That minor had already been involved in his and Cap’s dispute, too late for that.

“Tony, I just want to say, I’m sorry about what went down in Siberia, I didn’t want it to go that way” Steve developed a determined look on his face, “But I still stand by my decision regarding the accords.”

Tony clapped his hands, “Well capsicle, you’re about to receive a shit ton of shittiness,” 

Steve had to bite his tongue to keep himself from declaring, “Language!”

“So I’m not going to pile more shit on your shit pile. That said, I don’t really care about the accords, Ross is an ass, they’re sort of irrelevant at this point because most of the supervillains lately have been pretty street level.”

“Obviously Barnes was brainwashed, can’t really forget what the winter soldier did though. I’m still mad at you, because you lied, but a ton of shit is coming your way, that you don’t really deserve so, yeah.”

“How’s that for communication? Are you impressed yet Sam the therapist?” Tony leaned back, looking very proud of himself. 

Steve smiled. He had planned on the ensuing conversation or argument Tony and him would have. Steve had envisioned the worst case scenario happening, the whole situation erupting into a fight again. 

This time though, the man seemed to not be that mad at Steve, considering he did lie to him about the nature of his parents death. Steve worried about the reason why Tony was cutting him some slack. What was so terrible about this secret?

Sam’s voice interrupted Steve’s thoughts, “Your turn Cap, follow Tony’s lead on actually communicating and not being a stubborn idiot.”

Steve chuckled, He was glad he had a friend who was always trying to better his way of communicating in the 21st century.

“Okay, well, I’m sort of worried about what this secret is about.” Natasha gave him a grim glance.

Steve gave a curious look to Kathy, “If we ever know what that secret is.”

“I will tell you all, all in good time, get back to actually communicating though, I’m enjoying this.”

“Okay, well, I already said, I stand by my decision on the accords. I read them, and I don’t ideally believe in them.”

“As far as Bucky goes, he was brainwashed, and Tony, I can’t expect you to forgive him, but I’m just asking you to not blame him. And I am sincerely sorry for lying to you, that was not my intention. I was trying to protect you but I ended up hurting you.”

Steve sighed, “Well Sam, that’s all I have to say.”

“That seems pretty fair,” Tony replied, “I still can never truly forgive Barnes, but I don’t blame him anymore.”

Steve looked at him in shock, “You don’t?”

“No, for goodness sakes Capsicle. Do you think I’m a complete asshole? I read the reports, the guy was obviously brainwashed.”

Natasha, who had been watching the whole exchange with a secret smile, quipped, “Well looks like those two idiots finally kissed and made up.”

“Finally,” Sam agreed.

“Well I’m glad you avengers got over your little dispute before my great-grandson arrives, he’s coming in about,” Kathy checked the clock, “Ten minutes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was actually a mess, and completely OOC for Tony and Steve, they probably wouldn't settle their differences that fast. But you know what, please give me constructive criticisms, I want to write down all of my fic ideas in an actual satisfying way. Also, I swear Peter is coming next chapter, I just wanted to get everyone on the same page before he arrived.


	4. Several Big Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is revealed and many people have reactions.

Throughout Peter’s life, Grandma Kate had always been his constant. Besides from being his last living relative, she had been there when his parents died and when his uncle was shot. 

Grandma Kate came over to Peter and his aunt’s apartment every Friday for dinner. They visited her in her dilapidated brooklyn townhouse every Tuesday. Peter’s family was small, it consisted of only three people, but those people had so much love in them, that it made up for the loss they had encountered throughout their lives.

Peter never took Grandma Kate for granted, he had lost too many people in his lifetime to make that mistake. But he had always assumed she would remain constant in his life. 

Yes, his grandma was 96, but she was a healthy 96 year old. Grandma Kate was a force to be reckoned with throughout his life, so Peter assumed with childlike naiveness, that nothing could take her down.

Peter let out a worried exhale of air as he gripped the handle bar on the subway car. With his powers, Peter really didn’t need help keeping his balance, but it was nice to hold on to something solid, at least to stabilise his mind a little bit.

“She’s going to be ok, Peter,” Aunt May gave Peter’s shoulder a reassuring pat, “Despite her age, Grandma Kate is fit as a fiddle.”

Peter nodded silently. He hoped with all of his heart that Aunt May was right, but judging by the dull throb of his spidey sense, something was definitely wrong. For once, Peter hoped that it was a mugger.

The worst part of this whole ordeal was that Peter hadn’t been able to even talk to Grandma Kate since he had received the news from May last night that she was in the hospital. 

Maybe he could’ve called her in order to check up on her? Or at least make sure she wasn’t dying? Peter paled for a second. No, he couldn’t think like that. That wasn’t going to happen. That couldn’t happen. Shut up, brain!

The thing was, if Peter had his phone on him, Grandma Kate probably would’ve answered his call. She was a terrible texter, but besides that, surprisingly good at navigating hand held phones for someone almost 100 years old.

If only he hadn’t dropped his phone down a ten story building on patrol the other day. Peter groaned in frustration, accidentally pulling the subway handlebar down with a clang.

A couple people side eyed the weird teenage boy with wide eyes and a broken hand hold in his hand. They immediately went back to whatever they were doing, in terms of the weird shit these people had seen in New York, this didn’t even make a dent.

“Peter!” Aunt May exclaimed.

“Sorry,” he squeaked, “Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Aunt May softened her voice a little, “Everything is going to be fine.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Peter reached the stop, he discreetly put the broken handlebar onto an empty seat and rushed out. The police probably wouldn’t come after him for accidentally vandalising a subway train, but he was still embarrassed.

It was a 5 minute walk from the subway station to Queen’s memorial hospital. Aunt May listened to her nephew nervously talk a mile a minute as they made their way through the pedestrians and traffic.

It was actually a nice day out. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The city was loud, filled with the sound of cars honking, people talking, and construction, but May didn’t mind. The familiar sounds somewhat calmed her frayed nerves.

She was trying to keep it together for Peter, but Aunt May knew that Grandma Kate was dying. Kathy had told her as much when she had called the other day. May decided to let her break the news to Peter, because she honestly didn’t know how to tell him.

This news would really devastate him. Peter had already lost so much in his life, and he was losing yet another family member. From experience, Aunt May set out to just be there for Peter whenever he needed her. She knew that the most important thing to offer in times of grief was support.

May hurriedly ducked beneath a construction awning as she followed Peter. She grazed her hand against the hand rail, feeling the cold metal, as they neared the hospital. Peter was telling her some story about how he saved this crazy cat from some weird homeless guy. 

May soaked in the moment, because she knew Peter’s happy disposition wasn’t going to be the norm after grandma Kate died. She sighed dejectedly. Peter was going to come to terms with her death after a while and return to his usual cheery self, just like he did when his parents and uncle Ben died. 

‘Damn you! Parker luck,’ May thought as she angrily kicked a small piece of drywall into the street.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While approaching Grandma Kate’s hospital room, Peter was a bundle of nerves. He tugged anxiously on the collar of the button down shirt his grandma had bought for him the year prior. 

Grandma Kate always urged him to dress his best for every occasion. Peter thought fondly back at the memory of her buying him a dashing suit and some fancy dress shirts when he showed up to her house one day in his usual jeans and a science pun t-shirt.

Aunt May urged him to open the door, so with a heavy heart, Peter turned the door handle and mentally prepared himself for what was on the other side. 

What was on the other side of the door, was vastly different from what Peter had expected. Sitting up in a hospital bed was Grandma Kate. She was propped up on pillows and looked frailer than she usually did.

Peter would’ve spent more studying her if it weren’t for the people sitting next to her. There, right next to his grandma’s bed, was…

Mr.Stark?! And, what the hell, Captain America?! Peter did a double take as he noticed the wing guy and the black widow also sitting next to his grandma. What the hell? Why were they here?

Realisation suddenly dawned on Peter, this was an avengers mission obviously. Why else would all the avengers, including the rogues, all be in the same room together. The only question now was why the avengers were in his grandma’s hospital room.

Aunt May’s voice interrupted Peter’s thoughts, “What the fuck are you doing here, Tony.”

Tony looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights, “Uhh, listen, we’re going to explain everything-”

May sighed exasperatedly, “Seriously! You're pulling my nephew into one of your little avengers squabbles again, as if Germany wasn’t enough, and on his grandma’s death bed nonetheless.”

“Death bed?!” Peter said with alarm as his eyes went wide.

“Germany? ...Queens!” Realisation dawned on Steve.

“Man, this is insane,” Sam just shook his head.

Natasha sat back, surveying the chaos, as Tony desperately tried to explain himself, not wanting to be on May’s bad side, again. “Listen, this isn’t what you think it is.”

“This is seriously the worst time, Tony!” Aunt May declared.

“Okay,” Katherine’s voice rose above all others, “Will someone please tell me what the everloving fuck, pardon my language, is going on. Because this was supposed to be me, dramatically sharing a family secret on my deathbed, but it’s turned completely bananas.”

“Now,” Everybody went quiet, “I don’t care about all of this drama with the avengers, or any of this drama between May and Tony that I didn’t even know about, I am going to tell my story without getting interrupted, UNDERSTAND.”

Everyone in the room shuffled in their seats a bit, not saying a word. Peter and May grabbed the chairs on Tony’s side next to Katherine.

“Okay good, now,” Kathy clapped her hands, “It all started right after the war.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sat there in shock when his grandma finished her story. For once, he didn’t have anything to say. All thoughts of grandma Kate dying and Captain America figuring out his secret identity disappeared from his mind. 

Holy shit though, Captain America was, no is, his great-grandfather. Peter found it hard to wrap his head around that singular fact. The man he had idolised in elementary school, had watched on the news in middle school, and had actually fought against in high school, a national icon, was related to him.

A lot of things suddenly made sense to him. Peter’s jawline, that he shared with the grandma he never met, his uncle, and his dad, sort of came out of nowhere. From pictures, Grandma Kate and her husband never had very defined jawlines.

Now Peter knew where that jawline came from, Peggy Carter. One of the most famous spies of all time. The fact that Peter was related to two people, who he had seen in History textbooks, boggled his mind even more.

Another thing that now made sense was Peter’s powers. Obviously the super soldier serum was passed down to him, causing him not to die when bitten by a radioactive spider. Because Peter had hacked into Oscorp, following the flu that gave him his powers, and looked into the spider that had bitten him. All that radiation should have killed him.

Steve Roger’s hurt voice rang through the silent room, “Why didn’t Peggy tell me?”

Katherine looked at Steve Rogers sympathetically, and a little guiltily, “By the time you came out of the ice, Peggy could barely remember her own name. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you sooner, I should have told you, you had a right to know.”

Steve swallowed the tears rising through his throat. He didn’t know how to process this information. Peggy and him, had a child together? And grandsons and a great-grandson? The thought just made Steve even more sad over the fact that he lost 70 years of life, and everyone he used to know, except Bucky, had died.

Katherine continued on. Steve paid full attention to her, he owed this woman a debt for actually taking care of his kid when he wasn’t there.

“The only reason why I’m telling you this now is because, Peter,” Grandma Kate fixed her gaze on her great-grandson, who was sporting a stupefied look, “This is going to be hard for you to hear, but, I’m dying.”

Peter broke out of his trance. Ever since he had woken up that morning, Peter had known something was wrong, thanks to his spider sense. He knew that this knews was coming, but it didn’t make it any less devastating.

“Why?” Peter croaked as silent tears streamed down his face, “I can’t lose you too.”

Tony, Sam and Natasha’s eyes glistened. This whole situation didn’t affect them, but damn, it was sad. Aunt May gripped Peter’s shoulder reassuringly, holding back her own tears. She was determined to remain strong for her nephew. 

Silent tears streamed down Steve’s face. Peter’s declaration of the fact that he had lost so many people in his life, really cemented the situation into Steve’s head. He had helped create a kid, only to have that kid her own children die before he even knew they existed. He would never be able to be there for them, and they would never be able to be there for Peter again.

“Oh, Honey!” Katherine reached out, putting a comforting hand on her great-grandson’s hand, “I know this is hard, but I’ve lived a full life, I’m lucky to have lived until 96 you know. And I still have a few weeks left on this earth, so why don’t we make these weeks the best.”

Peter’s crying gradually turned into sniffles. He grabbed a tissue, and after blowing his nose and swallowing his tears, said, “Okay, I’m sorry.”

After drying her eyes, May piped in, “Don’t be sorry Peter, you have nothing to be sorry about. Grandma Kate will be gone in two weeks, but the memories of her will last forever, alright?”

“That’s right,” Katherine agreed.

After a beat of silence, Sam spoke up, “Man, this is insane, and super sad,” he patted Steve’s should affirmingly, “I feel like we’re stepping in on a personal family moment.”

“I was about to say the same thing, Wilson,” Tony replied. Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

“Okay,” Katherine clapped her hands, “Well the next thing I’m about to tell you all does somewhat affect Anthony, it doesn’t affect you two,” she pointed to Natasha and Sam, “But as long as Captain America trusts you, you can listen in.”

“Grandma Kate, how many secrets are there?” May asked incredulously. This whole situation was way too crazy for her mind to process. Ever since Peter became Spider-Man, their lives had been growing more insane each day.

“Don’t worry, this is the last one,” Katherine started chuckling, which immediately turned into a coughing fit. Peter immediately grabbed the glass of water next to his great-grandma’s bed, giving it to Katherine.

“Thanks Peter,” Kate managed to say in a raspy voice, “I was about to say that I’m so glad I’m getting all of this off of my chest.”

Everyone in the room nodded, so Katherine continued, “Anthony, you know this because you’ve read your dad’s files, and you all might have already come to this conclusion. Peter, you have the ability to become a super soldier, if exposed to too much radiation.”

Peter stared blankly back at his great-grandmother, then replied, “Oh okay, that makes sense.”

Katherine continued on, not fully processing Peter’s uncharacteristic indifferent attitude towards the fact that he could become a super soldier, “Now I know that your dad, uncle and grandma did-”

“Wait a second,” Katherine paused, “How does it make sense that the super soldier serum is running through your veins?”

All eyes turned towards Peter as he scrambled to come up with a response, “Uh, uh, It doesn’t make sense,” He nervously chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “Wh-Why would that fact make sense.”

Katherine’s scrutinizing gaze focused on Peter, after a second, she declared, “Peter, you’re a terrible liar, tell me what’s going on.”

“It just makes sense that I’m related to Captain America because he used to have asthma and I used to have asthma.”

“What do you mean you used to have asthma?” Kate asked with deadly seriousness.

“Uh, I mean I still have asthma,” Peter desperately exclaimed. He immediately started coughing and fake wheezed.

Tony put his head in his hands from second hand embarrassment. How was Peter so bad at keeping his secret identity?   
  


“Something fishy is going on,” Captain America remarked.

“Anthony, what did you do to my grandson?” Katherine stared daggers at her old friend’s son.

“Why am I the one being blamed,” Tony exclaimed.

“Well May was yelling at you earlier.”

Katherine’s statement helped Steve remember a realisation he had had prior to hearing the tragic story of his family. According to Peter’s Aunt, his great-grandson was in Germany. He also lived in Queens, and his voice was really familiar…

“You’re Spider-Man,” Steve pointed towards Peter.

Peter looked like a deer caught in the headlights, finally, he accepted defeat and admitted, “Yes.”

Sam did a double take, shaking his head. This situation was getting crazier and crazier by the second. Natasha developed a surprised look on her face, then smirked and said, “Looks like superheroing runs in the family.”

Steve was just staring at Peter, he couldn’t believe that he had put an airplane jetway on a kid, and his own great-grandson for that matter. His bewilderment was replaced with anger towards Stark, how could that man involve a kid, no older than 15, in a battle like the one in Germany?

He gazed over to Tony, who was bracing himself for a lecture. Tony knew that this was going to happen the moment that Peter didn’t return his text. But that probably wouldn’t have helped the matter anyway. Jesus, the Spider-Kid was bad at lying.

Speaking of Peter, the kid was looking worriedly at his Grandma, contemplating what her reaction would be. This whole day went from crazy to sad to yet another day where his secret identity was revealed. This time though, it wasn’t because of Mr.Stark. It was because Captain America, who Peter was related to, which he still wasn’t sure what to think about, easily connected the dots.

May wasn’t too concerned with the fact that Katherine knew that Peter was Spider-Man. She was going to tell her anyway. May was excited by the fact that Grandma Kate knew. Of course the lady was going to be angry at first, as was May, but after that anger, May would gain an ally, besides a self-absorbed billionaire, who she could talk to about all of this stuff.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sadness made its way through May’s heart. She wouldn’t gain an ally, at least not for very long, because Katherine wasn’t going to be on the earth for much longer.

May looked over to Katherine, who was sporting the same expression May had had that fateful day when she walked into Peter taking off his mask. Grandma Kate looked absolutely livid. 

Katherine exclaimed, “All this time, I try to make sure that Sarah, then Ben and Richard, don’t become super soldiers, don’t get kidnapped by Hydra or some science corporation for human experimentation. I refused to have a microwave in my house for goodness sakes! And then with Peter I thought, he’s safe because Richard hasn’t turned into a super soldier yet, even with all of his SHIELD science projects. But of course Peter isn’t safe because he decided to have an internship with this billionaire.“

Katherine pointed an accusing finger at Tony as Steve started angrily following up, “Seriously Tony, just when I think you’re seeing things the right way, you have to do something like this. Involving my own great-grandson in our clash, making him a super soldier. I thought you were reckless before, but...” With no more words to say, Steve settled on staring at Tony with his, ‘I’m disappointed in you,’ Captain America face.

“Hey guys,” Peter piped up, feeling bad for his mentor who was being wrongly blamed for something he didn’t do, “So, first of all, um Captain America, sorry for stealing your shield,” Steve nodded while Sam snorted.

“Second of all, Mr.Stark didn’t give me my powers.”

“But what about the internship?” Katherine asked bewilderedly.

“Okay, I was actually Spider-Man for 9 months before the internship.”

“Wait so then who gave you your powers?” Natasha’s voice rang through the room, “Let me guess, Oscorp.”

Peter’s face morphed into shock, “What the-how did you know that?”

“I’m the Black Widow, remember,” She smirked.

That declaration suddenly made Peter aware of the fact that he was in the same room as his childhood heroes. He immediately started replaying the last 30 minutes in his head and stopped talking. Was he being too forward with the literal actual Avengers? Peter was just a kid after all.

Katherine’s frail, yet determined voice, interrupted Peter’s thoughts, “Peter, you’re going to tell me how you got your powers and why on earth you decided to stop crime with them.”

Peter took a breath and looked around the room. May was desperately trying to hold back her tears, Peter could hear her heart beating faster than normal. Mr.Stark was sitting in a defensive position and looking warily towards Captain America. 

Captain America, or rather his great-grandpa, Peter didn’t think he would ever get used to that, was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. The wing guy from the airport was looking from Cap, to Peter, to Katherine and shaking his head, trying to process this whole situation.

Black Widow was leaning back in her chair and staring at Peter with a thoughtful expression. Peter was still confused how she had known where he got his powers. Was she somehow involved? No probably not, she was one of the good guys, one of the avengers.

Finally, Peter looked at his great-grandma, who he now knew isn't blood related, but still his grandma nonetheless. She was staring at him with an angry, yet worried expression. Peter knew his grandma was always afraid when she didn’t have the full picture.

“It all started a year ago when I went on a field trip to Oscorp.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, I was backed up with all of this schoolwork and I'm lazy.


	5. Everything is Mostly Concluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells the group his story. Everyone reacts, and a happy ending is had.

Captain America's gaze didn’t linger from his great-grandson as he started telling his story. Steve was still shocked that this boy, a 15 year old for heaven’s sake, was the spirited fighter that almost had him on the ropes during that disastrous airport battle.

Obviously the boy was inexperienced, but with training, he had a lot of potential. That fact didn’t dampen Steve’s anger towards Tony though. What had he been thinking? Putting a 15 year old on the battlefield, fighting against super soldiers and assassins. Steve still couldn’t believe that he had actually dropped a jetway on top of his great-grandson.

Not to mention that fighting the avengers put Spider-Man on the radar of the remnants of Hydra and Ross, including his corrupted goons from WeponX that Steve had been trying to thwart with Natasha for the past few months. If those people learned that so much power came from a naive teenager… He shuddered thinking of what they would do.

A wave of protectiveness towards Peter washed over Steve. He clenched his jaw, determined to never let that happen to his great-grandson. He owed as much to Peggy and the lady laying before him.

Peter’s voice interrupted Steve’s thoughts, “About a year ago, my biology class took a field trip to Oscorp. While I was there, I was just taking pictures you know, for the school newspaper. Then outta nowhere this huge spider jumped on my hand and bit me.”

“Let me guess it had two big circles on it and was injected with the Oz serum,” Black Widow deadpanned.

Peter looked at her with shock, “Okay that is seriously creepy? How do you even know that?” He pondered the thought for a bit, “Wait are you psychic?”

Nat laughed, this kid was way too innocent for the business he chose, “No, I wish though,” she leaned back, “I was actually tasked to the job of figuring out what happened to Norman Osborn.”

Peter immediately gulped and looked skittishly at his feet while Natasha continued, but with a suspicious gaze towards her friend’s great grandson, “Osborn was trying to replicate the super soldier serum, but he mixed Erskine’s work with cross species’s genetics.”

“I noticed that one of his Spider’s was missing but now with you here, and being who you are, I know what happened.”

Peter looked guiltily towards Nat, with a resigned look that reminded her of Steve when he felt obligated to do something, “I am the reason why Norman Osborn disappeared.”

Steve and Katherine gasped, Tony turned towards Peter with a raised eyebrow, Aunt May looked at her nephew with a worried expression, and Natasha’s face morphed into a surprised and curious expression.

Sam looked onto the scene with a surprised look on his face, as if his favorite show had just revealed a major plot twist and he was still trying to process it. In all honesty, that is what the day had been for everyone, one plot twist after another, with no time to recover.

“Okay it’s not what it sounds like I swear!” Peter didn’t like the look everybody was giving him, “I didn’t kill Norman Osborn, well he isn’t exactly dead.”

He sighed defeatedly, “It’s super hard to explain so I’ll start from the beginning.”

“So once the spider bit me, I got super sick for like 3 days,” Aunt May nodded with remembrance, “Then I woke up and bam, I didn’t have asthma anymore, I had super strength, I could sense danger, and I was sticky-”

“Wait a second,” Sam piped up, “So those webs aren’t coming out of you?”

“NooOOoo,” Peter looked disgusted, “That would be super gross. I actually made the webs and web shooters myself.”

“Wait,” Sam looked incredulous, “So you just decided one day, I’m going to swing from buildings like a crazy guy?”

“Yeah I would like to know that too, Peter,” Katherine said with an angry tone of voice, “So you receive super powers and then immediately think, ‘I’m going to fight crime with them.’”

“No, that-that’s not what I immediately thought, I’m getting to that-”

“Also when are we going to hear about Norman Osbourne Underoos,” Tony spoke up from his chair while Natasha nodded in agreement.

“Just, let me finish okay,” Peter took a deep breath, “So after I got my spider powers I didn’t immediately start being a vigilante, I first started wrestling for money-”

Aunt May gasped, “The mystery money! I always wondered where that came from,” she then immediately turned towards Peter, “Peter Benjamin Parker, you were wrestling for money?!”

“Yes I’m so sorry it was a year ago, please let me finish this story.”

“Okay but this isn’t the last you’re going to hear about this, I’ve raised you better than to fight for money.”

“I was just trying to help you and Uncle Ben pay the bills!” Peter cried, “I’m not stupid, I know Ben lost his job.”

“But that wasn’t your responsibility Peter,” May huffed, “I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you, not the other way around.”

“But I also lived in the house, so I should have been pulling my weight too.”

Awkward silence reigned through the bleak hospital room. Only the steady beeping of Katherine’s heart monitor could be heard. Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Sam felt like they were reproaching upon a family matter. Katherine was starting to wonder why May and Ben never told her about their financial struggles.

After a few moments of this pause, Peter broke the silence, “Soo, anyway, one day, after I was coming home late from wrestling,” Aunt May shook her head and muttered angry phrases under her breath.

“And okay, this is insane, like you guys aren’t going to believe me at all with this.”

“Try us kid,” Mr.Stark spoke up. Natasha nodded as did Sam and Steve, so Peter continued.

“So there I was, right next to my apartment when Norman Osbourne is there, right next to me, as if he materialized out of thin air. Then he started saying creepy stuff like,” Peter made his voice gruff in an attempt to imitate the man,”’Peter, I created you, you are my son, you belong to me.’ And-”

Katherine, who looked like she was about to murder someone, interrupted, “Did Norman Osbourne do anything to you, because I swear-”

“No, no, Grandma Kate,” Peter hastened to calm down his grandma, “He didn’t try to hurt me, well he sorta did, it’s really, really weird.”

Natasha listened more intently as her friend’s great-grandson continued. This was turning out to be a strange day, stranger than most and that was saying a lot. When looking back on the case of Norman Osbourne, Natasha of last year would have never guessed that it had anything to do with Steve or even the newest vigilante, Spider-Man.

“Norman Osbourne then said that he was the one that gave me my powers, cause he created the oz serum, then okay this is where things took a just, it’s insane.”

“Ends up the spider that bit me, Norman Osbourne actually found it again, I don’t know how, he ate the spider.”

Everyone looked onto Peter with confused shock. The silence was broken by Sam’s incredulous voice, “Wait so he actually ate the Spider?” His face cringed with disgust, “Gross.”

The people around the room held similar expressions as Peter continued. “Yeah, I know right, completely insane. Then the crazy guy, he tried to attack me and I kicked him off me and, okay, this is even, this is just holy shit.”

Steve didn’t even bother to yell his iconic line, language, in response to his great-grandson’s cussing. This story was getting crazier and crazier. As the years flew past, Steve regretted being defrozen more and more.

“Okay, Okay,” Peter attempted to regain his composure after exposing his mind to a mental image he had tried to erase for a long time, “When I kicked the guy, I kid you not, he actually turned into a ton of spiders.”

It took a minute for the avengers, Aunt May, and a strong willed grandma who thought she had seen some shit, to process what Peter just said.

Finally, Tony broke the silence, “Um excuse me, what?” Natasha leaned forward. Not even the master spy could hide her perplexed expression, “So you’re telling me that Norman Osbourne turned into a bunch of spiders?”

She looked over to Steve, to gauge what he was thinking of this story. Natasha always liked seeing her friend’s reaction to a crazy story or situation. This time though, instead of his usual appalled expression towards the ‘scandalous’ events that would have never happened in the 40’s, Steve’s gaze was completely stupefied.

The man kept on staring at Peter and then towards Katherine, then to May, and finally toward Tony. Natasha doubted he was processing this story well, especially since he hadn’t been given more than 10 minutes to fully wrap his mind around other life altering news. She made up her mind to check up on him more often in the following weeks.

“Yes, I know it sounds absolutely insane,” Peter’s voice cracked a bit which Nat found absolutely adorable.

“But I swear that’s what happened,” The boy declared this so earnestly that the group opted to believe him, despite the story seeming more in place in a fever dream than in real life.

“Okay,” Katherine said slowly, almost completely forgetting her anger over how her great-grandson was in danger every night, “I don’t even know how to respond to that, but that story still doesn’t answer my question. Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to become a vigilante?”

“Also,” May added once she became a little less dumbfounded over the whole situation that had happened right under her nose, “Why didn’t you tell Ben and I about the crazy billionaire turning into a bunch of spiders right next to our apartment.”

“I was about to tell you guys!” Peter said, “But the very next day,” his tone of voice lowered as he fought back tears, “Ben died.”

Aunt May felt tears welling up in her eyes as well. The emotional day was starting to catch up to them. “Oh honey, it’s not your fault that he-, that’s not on you.”

“But you don’t understand it is!” Peter croaked. He turned to Grandma Kate, “You asked why I’m Spider-Man. The day that Uncle Ben died, there was a robbery at the bodega I was at.”

“I could have stopped it,” Peter’s face was filled with regret and guilt, “But I didn’t. Uncle Ben was waiting for me right outside and-” Tears streamed down the boys face as he started sniffling. “It’s on me that he died, if I had used my powers to stop that criminal, he wouldn’t have-”

Aunt May gripped Peter’s shoulders, “Peter that’s not on you, you didn’t pull the trigger.”

“But I might as well have!” He continued, “If you can do the things I can do, and the bad things happen, that’s on you.”

Katherine started speaking, her voice laced with sympathy, “Peter you can’t be responsible for every bad thing that happens in this world, that shouldn’t be your responsibility.”

“I am responsible for people dying if I do nothing,” Peter declared, “I can’t let a person die on my watch, not again.” Peter covered his face in his hands as he shook with grief, another person in his family was yet again dying and he could do nothing to stop it.

Natasha marveled at the guilt and responsibility that Peter had articulated in a simple sentence. His determination to use his powers for good, making sure the bad things never happened, reminded her so much of Steve. Their moral compasses were uncannily similar.

Sam found his eyes watering up as he watched the sad scene. He never imagined that the chattering little punk who had so easily subdued Bucky and him was carrying this much guilt and regret.

Tony knew that Peter’s uncle had died, it was the first thing that popped up as he was doing a quick background check on the newest vigilante, but he didn’t know his death had affected him this much. The mechanic felt sympathy and admiration for the boy he had recruited. 

Steve, who still hadn’t really processed that this kid was related to him, saw himself in Peter. When he fought Spider-Man in Germany, he recognized that the kid had heart. Hearing his reasoning for becoming a hero, Steve knew that Peter was going to be the best out of all of them someday.

May had heard this story before, but the guilt and regret on her nephew’s face never failed to break her heart. Like everyone in the room, May found her eyes to be wet with tears and her cheeks damp. Between one of her only family members slowly dying, learning that her nephew was related to Captain America, and hearing the heartbreaking story of her husband being murdered, this day was a rollercoaster of emotion for May.

Katherine looked onto her great-grandson with sympathy and a little bit of pride. Thoughts of how dangerous being a vigilante could be were still on her mind, but they were put aside for contemplating her nephew’s determination for making the world a better place. 

‘He really isn’t going to stop doing this, is he?’ Katherine thought to herself. Of course not, he, like his dad, uncle, and grandma before him, could never be convinced to back down from a fight, once they were determined to fight something. 

After a few minutes of the sounds of almost silent sobs, sniffles, and the beeping heart monitor being the only sounds in the crowded hospital room, Katherine spoke.

“Peter, I don’t like you putting yourself in danger, but, I understand why you do it, and,” Grandma Kate sighed, “I won’t stop you.”

Peter looked up, his face blotchy and red, his nose running. He grabbed a tissue and nodded, blowing his nose.

Kathy turned to Tony, “Well Anthony, I guess I don’t need you to check on my great-grandson’s blood after all.”

He chuckled wetly, drying his tears, “No, I guess not.”

“But,” Aunt Kathy continued causing Tony to internally groan. He was going to get yet another lecture about responsibility. “I’m still mad at you for not telling me Peter’s identity, I had the right to know.”

“Ye-”

Before Tony could reply to that comment, May interrupted and playfully stated, “He didn’t tell you because he was afraid you would lecture him.”

Tony put a hand to the back of his head, “No, that’s not, what-”

The cackling ringing through the room from Peter’s seat spoke volumes.

“Okay you have to tell me this story,” Sam declared as he leaned back in his seat.

So, despite the sad beginning, the day ended on a happy note. May told stories about how she found out Peter was Spider-Man, much to his embarrassment, which turned into more embarrassing baby stories. Peter never would have imagined the avengers being in the same room together and not fighting, but instead laughing over stories about him. This was torture.

To end those embarrassing tales, Peter managed to sway the Black Widow into telling the room some tales of her undercover work in Shield. This helped Katherine remember some spy stories about Peggy which paved the way for some Howling commando stories from Steve.

As the hours passed, the sky grew dark, and the lights of the city more prominent, the beige hospital room, which was once filled with the sound of tears, was filled with laughter. Peter was still sad about the fact that this was going to be one of the last times he would be able to see his great-grandma, and Steve was still processing how to mourn his offspring that he never even knew he had, but in a room filled with people who had stood by them through thick and thin, the two momentarily forget their depressing thoughts.

The laughter and chatter was interrupted by the hospital door opening. Hawkeye hurried in, starting to say, “Hey, sorry I’m late, my plan was delayed to a red-eye.”

Everyone in the room stared blankly back at him.

“What did I miss?” Clint asked with confusion.

“Everything,” Natasha deadpanned. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was terrible. I started just adding random stuff and hoped it would fit. I didn't even proof read this. The whole Norman Osbourne eating the spider then turning into a spider was inspired by a comic I once read but forget the name of. Comment if you recognized the ultimate spiderman line in this chapter. I hope I at at least get points for including that, even though I hate ultimate captain america so so much.
> 
> PS Here's a discord link to a server for this story and other stories I will create. Or just for anyone who wants to hang out and talk about fanfiction.
> 
> https://discord.gg/u2rpAEKr

**Author's Note:**

> So I just really love this idea. I did the best I could. Please give me constructive criticism. If any of you good authors out there want to take this idea and write is yourselves, please do. I just love this idea a lot and I wanted it written down.


End file.
